


Dragon Among Men

by littleberd



Category: American Dragon: Jake Long
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bi-Curiosity, Familiars, I Made A Thing, I just made this, M/M, So sue me, Summoning Circles, don't know where to go with it, might be a one shot, might not if somebody else recommends some plot, soooooooooooooooooooo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 10:50:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18715549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleberd/pseuds/littleberd
Summary: When a blood summoning doesn't go as planned and Nigel and Jake are stuck with each other, well...The American Dragon was always known for getting himself into dumb situations, now Nigel is being dragged along for the ride, much to both boy's chagrin.





	Dragon Among Men

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't a familiar...
> 
> A blinding light show of blue fire and green mist swirls in front of him, getting larger and larger by the second. Until it collapses on itself and a figure is slouched before him, coughing up a lung. As they stumble forward they're revealed to be none other than-
> 
> "Long?!?!?" Nigel shreaks in disbelief.

"Today's the day." 

Nigel drums his fingers on the desk in front of him, as those around him show their own signs of anxiety and giddiness. Their teacher of the corporeal, mental, and magical channeling of Majicks smirks at them, smug but also slightly endeared to his students, something they all had had to grow accustomed to. Professor Vern was one such human being with magical abilities that could flip his personality at the drop of a coin, a wild card among many other things. But rather liked by his students and supporting in his own way.

"As I promised, since Spring break is drawing near and you all have performed well above average on your midterms... Everyone here will be performing the familiar summoning ceremony." Professor Vern drawls slowly, head held up by his own hand as he gazes at his gaggle of students.

"I've made primal summoning circle papers for everyone here. However, you all must add your own designs to it with the guidance of your scrying pendent." He orders, passing the papers out. It appears as a simple circle with a few alchemy symbols and the flower of life in the middle. 

"Now collect blood from your left hand's ring finger, dab the point of your pendent in your blood and let it do it's work." Left and right students are doing as they are told. A few pricking their fingers in fear and aversion to pain. Others are slicing a clear line straight down the middle of their finger, one girl even yanks out an entire fingernail. 

Nigel has heard the rumors flying about, he isn't deaf, the more pain and blood, the deeper the bond. Many that are drawing so much blood are trying for a soulmate bond rather than a soul familiar bond. Cases of such have happened far and few between, though it is likelier for such an occurance to happen in this ceremony, their first blood summoning ritual, than any down the line. He sees the logic of it, but he has his doubts. _Soul bonds are rare and revered but they can be tricky. You'll have your equal but will they learn to love you? Being forced into a fate dictated by magic, torn from wherever they are to this secluded almost satanic looking classroom will probably give them too much of a scare to believe it._

"Here's to hoping for something inconspicuious..." Nigel murmurs, as the teenagers around him erupt in surprised giggle of glee and disappointed huffs. The room is soon full of animals, there's even a damned griffin curled around the girl next to him purring like a thunder cloud.

"Mr. Thrall?" Professor Vern whispers in concern, "If you do not want to go through with the ceremony, you do not have to. But just know that some future classes are far easier with a companion than without."

Nigel snorts, "More like near bloody impossible to even graduate Professor, honestly I was just weighing the risks for my companion should my mother see me come home with a tarantula or something with a leg count above six."

This gains a laugh from a few students, however one boy with a giant centipede clutches it close in terror. Nigel gazes at his finger, "Now or never... might as well make an effort since I'll be stuck with whatever poofs into existence next for the rest of my life, nothing major or life changing." With a thought of irony Nigel cuts a line around his finger, connecting it into a ring of blood, "Seems appropriate."

He swipes the weeping wound with his scrying stone and holds it above the paper. And that was when something rather odd started. The scrying stone started writing an odd caligraphy, a swirling cadence turning smooth lines and small dashes into a blurred figure. As the circle began to come off of the page, it turned golden, the others had simply appeared in a plume of varying colours but this?

This wasn't a familiar...

A blinding light show of blue fire and green mist swirls in front of him, getting larger and larger by the second. Until it collapses on itself and a figure is slouched before him, coughing up a lung. As they stumble forward they're revealed to be none other than-

"Long?!?!?" Nigel shreaks in disbelief.

Jake Long, the American Dragon, official guardian of the magical creatures in America, and most predominantly New York City itself, one of the biggest Magical hubs in the world. The infamous slayer of the Dark dragon. A bafoon of a teenager that complicated his own relationships to insanely stupid levels and was most definitely a heterosexual.

"Ni*cough, cough, cough* Nigel? What the heck man? This is wack yo, you can't just call gramps's shop if you need help like everybody else in new york? God damn that smoke was hell on my lungs man, if I get cancer or somethin' you're footing my hospital bill-" Jake's eyes were clearing from the smoke's effects, but as they did they picked up on just where he appeared to be, "...uhhhhh..."

And then it all went to hell. In a mere three seconds Jake had transformed into a long scaled fire breathing lizard with teeth the length of a grown man's hand and claws with nails longer than that same man's forearm, both sharp enough to slice through said man's body as if it were heated butter. Professor Vern had his wand out and had whisked his students outside his classroom before the situation could escalate further.

"Oh stop huffing or you'll set the classroom on fire you overgrown gecko, it's not what it looks like-" Nigel starts, but Jake is quick to retaliate.

"Really? So all those bloody creepy looking witch circles aren't curses? They're just a group of kindergardener's art projects that got finger painted with koolaid." Jake snips, "Explain, now-and you!" Professor Vern holds up his hands and put his wand back in his pocket.

"There, my wand is away, you could turn me into a crispy chicken nugget and I would not be able to stop you. But it is how Mr. Thrall has stated, it is not what you think. The ceremony we were performing is ancient blood magic, and although it is rather primal it is not forbidden by the dragon council, in fact it is a right of passage for the youth of the wizard community." Professor Vern states, "This is my classroom, it's in a well respected magicks college which was founded by one of your past dragon council members. However, I would warn you to take what we'll both be explaining to you to heart. What has occured today is no usual feat. In fact, it should be celebrated, such a bond has not been made in well over a decade and performed by a wizard so young." 

Jake huffs but relaxes a bit, his scales smoothing down and his body curling around itself rather than crowding the room. "So this is completely legal, what you guys were doing is just some hocus pocus you perform at a certain age. Well... I mean it's not the weirdest thing I've seen, but you guys could try to make it not seem so... evil with the blood and the creepy room and the black cult robes and everything."

Professor Vern shakes his head with a chuckle, "If situations like this were more common I believe such changes would have been made ages ago. But again, your's is a rare circumstance. I am Professor Vern, Mr. Thrall's teacher. Your accent...-it's american and your human form was oriental in appearance, Mr. Thrall also appears to know you and your name is Long...are you the American Dragon?"

"Unfortunately yes, he is, and professor I'd advise you not to word it as a compliment or all the air from his inner fire will go to his head, more than it already does. I just don't understand why the circle summoned _**him**_ there's no _WAY_ that this idiot is my-" Nigel blushes at the word as he chokes on it.

"Your what Nigel? And if anyone's the idiot it's you, you messed up whatever little spell you were suppose to do and transported me here and away from a fight with the tazzelwurm traffickers I was rounding up. Not to mention you almost made me attack a classroom full of innocent wizards when I thought you were kidnapped and brainwashed by some dark magic cult or something." Jake finishes ranting, slowly shrinking back to his human form.

Professor Vern has to hold back a chuckle as the two dish it out. _These two are most definitely made for each other, they're already fighting like an old married couple._

"I'm afraid I must stop your argument for a moment. I am still suppose to be teaching my class, and I am afraid I cannot cancel it even in such a situation as this. Mr. Long, I recommend you remain in the college while I finish this class so I may shed some light on what this is, I assure you it is very important for your future. Nigel, you can choose to stay and learn with the others or chaperone your guest around campus. But no talk of the ceremony until I've contacted the dean, your mother and Mr. Long's grandfather. Your guardians need to be present seeing as this is a rather compelling situation and you both are still minors if only for a few months in Mr. Thrall's case, and your's as well I presume."

Jake nods his head at that, "Fine, as long as you explain to Gramps that I didn't just ditch my duties then I'm fine with staying around here. But seriously yo, change the color of your robes or somethin' I almost burnt down a classroom cuz of this."

Professor Vern lets out a murthful guffaw, "Oh don't worry, I think the Dean will see to it herself that should someone be summoned again they won't recieve such a frightful welcoming. And don't mind the students, they're likely to gawk at you but they're simply curious."

Nigel hesitates at the door, "Professor Vern-"

"Go with him Mr. Thrall, you know the effects those who have just summoned have when they are seperated from their summoned as the same effects apply to the subject when they are away from their summoner. I made you write two essays on it not a week ago in preperation. Now off with you then, and try to keep Mr. Long from being alarmed by anything else today. The lad needs a breather for what's to come." Professor Vern shoos Nigel out with his wand. Students start flooding in almost instantaneiously. Some smile at him or just ignore him, most are giving him dirty looks.

"Well bugger me." Nigel grumbles speed-walking after the boy he's now stuck with for the rest of his foreseeable future.


End file.
